


It's Not Just Where You Lay Your Head

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Quiet Sex, Sibling Incest, Storms, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing the storm Kol's magic unknowingly creates after he accidentally shows her how he really feels, Rebekah seeks comfort in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Where You Lay Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-canon, when the Mikaelsons were still human. Title from Home by Gabrielle Aplin. As always, written in British English as that's what the characters speak.

Sunlight filters through the trees, washing everything pale green and gold. From her supine position on the springy grass, Rebekah raises her hand, twisting it to and fro. She watches the light dance across her hand with a lazy smile as she listens to rushing footsteps. Lowering her hand, she smiles up at Kol, gesturing for him to join her. She curls up on her side as Kol lies beside her and reaches her fingers up to trace his features. She isn't sure how long they have until they're missed or found but she can't bring herself to rush. She wants to savour each moment as if it can last forever.

“You know you're not allowed in the woods without one of us to look after you,” Kol reminds her, keeping his gaze steady, unblinking, trying to sound like a responsible adult as though the scant year between them made him any less unruly than her, made her any more of a child than him or that the same silly rule didn’t still applied to him. The frown on her face, the glare in her eyes soon broke his attempt not to grin. “I won't tell if you won't.”

Smiling back in reply, Rebekah stretches and nods, the sunshine making her content and mellow. 

“If anyone asks I will say that I was always with you.” She looks at him seriously for a moment before curling her fingers around his and bringing his palm to her lips. She presses a chaste kiss to the warm skin, thankful that Kol found her and not any of her other brothers.

“And get me into trouble too? So selfless, Rebekah,” Kol teases her but he doesn’t meant it. He wishes she had been with him all along, rather than walking the woods alone, even though he was just as guilty. “You’ll make your eyes go funny staring into the sun like that. What were you looking at anyway?”

Chuckling, Rebekah shrugs and cuddles closer to Kol. She raises her hand above their heads again and moves it in the light. “I'm just watching the light, the way it looks on my skin.”

Kol cocks his head to the side, watching the light play over her fingers before lowering his gaze, watching the dark shadows it makes over her face. He catches her hands and makes the same shadows over his own skin. “There’s better to be said for disturbing the light sometimes. Want to see a trick?”

“Yes!” Rebekah twists around to lie on her side to watch him better. She tangles their fingers together and squeezes his lightly. “Show me your trick.”

Kol guides her onto her front and rolls over to lie the same, propping himself up on his elbow and keeping their fingers entwined on the grass, shifting closer until he was almost resting his chin against her shoulder, his chest against her back, using his other hand to cast a shadow over the grass. Whispering the words Ayana had taught him, he took his hand away, the shadow staying behind as he rested his hand on her back, feeling her breathe in with excitement. “Do you know why mother will not let you play here alone?”

Looking over her shoulder, she nods shallowly. “Yes, because of the wolves.” She wiggles under his hand, impatient for the rest of the trick.

Drawing the basic outline of a human on her back with the tip of his finger, he turns the shadow into   
a girl. He doesn’t tell her it’s her. Every story told to a girl is about her, every princess, every queen,   
every doe eyed maiden. He could just let her walk peacefully and undisturbed through the woods,   
picking flowers and singing of love, but that wouldn’t make for a very good story. Certainly not one that would keep her entertained. His fingers slid lower, drawing out two sharp canines on the small 

of her back, purposefully to make her shiver as one of the shadows cast by the branches above their heads broke free from the tree and turned to a beast with eyes made of wilting yellow grass.

“Now I don’t think that’s a fair fight, do you?” Kol asks, grinning into her shoulder, watching as the two shadows glared each other down.

Rebekah gasps, as the hairs on her neck raise. Wide eyed, she shakes her head. “No.” 

Pushing into his touch, she looks up at him imploringly, wanting more.

He drags his fingers back up to the spot he'd drawn her, going over her outline again and from her arm, he drew himself, clutching tight onto her hand. He swallows, watching her as she stared down at the changing shadows. Just like he hadn't told her she was the princess of his story, he didn't say a word about the hero that had come to rescue her, bow raised against the wolf, a rain of black arrows dancing over the grass, like falling cherry blossoms from the Morello trees above them but each fell short until his quiver was empty and the only weapon he had left was himself.

He rubs a circle into her skin, feeling it warm beneath his touch as magic crackled through him, turning the shadows to light, inverting the colours, purging the darkness, saving the day. Rebekah watches happily as the shadows move, her fingers idly curling in the grass unconsciously.

As the shadows turn to light, she glances back at her brother. “That was amazing, when did you learn that?”

Kol glances down at her as the light recedes and the shadows return, losing the thread of his story as he grins, basking in her look of wonder. “It’s simple really, no different from a shadow caster. Only rather than the wood carvings, it’s my thoughts that are projected.”

He presses a kiss to Rebekah’s hair, expecting their shadows to do the same but the spell is linked to his mind, not his actions and they stray from the innocent show of affection to something much more befitting shadows before he quickly scatters the light, dissolving the story without a proper ending.

Eyebrow raised, she twists beneath her brother and wraps her arms around him. “So, what I just saw was what you were thinking?”

She carefully makes sure her face doesn't show anything as she thinks about what she just saw. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips and she watches the way Kol's gaze drops to watch before looking up again.

“That all rather depends on what you thought you saw,” Kol says, a denial half formed that would have already been spoken if not for the way she was keeping him close, staring him down.

“And that all depends on who the shadows represent, brother.” She watches him intently before adding, “Or perhaps it doesn't.”

Reaching up, she traces his cheekbones with her thumbs, her gaze skipping over him wonderingly as she tries to put everything into place.

Running the tip of his tongue along the sharp edges of his teeth to stop himself from speaking too quickly, he tries a lie out in the back of his throat before clearing it. He can only hope she wouldn't know better, wouldn't know what she had really seen. “It was just a kiss, what's wrong with a kiss? See?”

He pushes himself up on his elbows, trusting himself with the quickest, most chaste kiss he had ever given. “We're family; of course I'd kiss you if you were nearly torn apart by wolves so you'd needn't look so shocked. You should have seen the kiss Elijah got for slaying that boar that was intent on goring me last winter.”

She laughs at Kol's words even as she shakes her head. “That wasn't a chaste kiss or a familial one,”   
she murmurs softly, a frown marking her forehead as she thinks everything through. Then she realizes that he told her that was them without saying it and everything seems a lot easier and harder at the same time.

“Kol, do you want to kiss me like that?” She looks at him calmly, the frown almost gone as she worked everything out.

Panic rises in his throat at her serene expression. What could he say? _No, I don't, I don't think you're the most beautiful girl in the whole village and no, that doesn't keep me awake at night, every night_. Or _yes_. Just one word. “Yes.”

She nods to herself as if she had suspected so all along. Perhaps she had in her own way and maybe that explained why she didn't care, or that his revelation hadn't shocked her much. After all she loved Kol more than her other brothers.

Looking at Kol confidently, trying for all the world to look as if she knew what she was talking about she nods again. “Then perhaps you should brother.”

Frowning, he studies her, separating what's merely bluster and what might be a small thread of truth beneath it. He wants nothing more than to wrap his fingers around that thread, pull it and see what it unravels but there would be no winding it back up once it had all gone to hell. “I can't.”

“Why not, Kol? Talk to me.”

Reaching out, he traces her cheek with his fingertips, wishing she was any other girl, anyone else's sister. “I just can't, you know why.”

Rebekah leans into his touch, her eyes closing as she focuses on the pinpricks of warmth from his fingers, the sensation of his skin on hers. Eyes opening again, she captures his hands in hers. “What if I don't care? What if I wanted it too?”

“Rebekah...” he says uselessly, even as he feels her getting closer, vaguely aware that she hadn't moved an inch and it was him. Then all awareness abandoned him and all he knew was a kiss and that somewhere it began and somewhere it would have to end but that somewhere in between his world went blissfully quiet.

Rebekah's heart hammers as Kol's lips press against hers. For a moment it's hesitant, chaste before he presses closer and deepens the kiss. Her hand curls around his neck as she loses herself in sensation, learning the way he feels.

With his eyes closed, everything that should have been wrong faded into the background, overwhelmed by the inescapable fact it didn't feel wrong and it never would, nothing about loving her would ever feel wrong, no matter how well he knew otherwise.

But pulling back, opening his eyes again, seeing her, made it all crash back into place, where it should be, firmly locked in the parts of his mind he couldn't control. This he could control. This was his fault.

“That didn't happen,” Kol says as if words could somehow move time and make it so. “Pretend it didn't.”

Her face falls at Kol's words. A moment ago she'd been blissfully happy; she'd smiled as if nothing could hurt her. Now she turns her face from him, silently begging him to go.

He frowns, the sadness on her face hurting even more knowing he'd caused it, that if he'd kept his magic tricks to himself, she would have still been smiling up at the sun. “Rebekah...”

“It's fine, just leave me alone, Kol.” She pushes up from the ground, “I'm going home.” She turns on her heel and walks back the way she came earlier, her heart heavier.

-x-

Light flashes around the room every few moments as the constant rumble of thunder and lash of rain fills the ears of those awake.

Rebekah trembles a little under her covers, listening to the storm get closer to their home. She glances across the room as another flicker lights it up, her brother is fast asleep. She watches him and chews at her lip.

She isn't usually like this during storms anymore but tonight she anxious, edgy and the electricity in the air is just making her worse. It combines to make her jumpy and when the next flash occurs followed by loud rumbles of thunder, she flings her blankets from her. She runs across the room and dives into Kol's bed, nuzzling against him as much as she can.

Kol sleepily raises his head, recognising the feel of Rebekah curled around him, even if it had been years since she last feared the winter storms. His nightmares of her melt away, the rejection on her face, the way his mind made him relive that kiss over and over again, knowing it had broken everything. But even in his barely awoken state, he knew she had forgiven him.

Reaching back, he finds her arm and drapes it over his waist, entwining his fingers with hers. “Thor keeping you up?”

Rebekah nods against Kol's shoulder as she tightens her hold on his fingers. Part of her finds herself stupid for feeling like this again while another part just wants to revel in the comfort her brother’s strong form provides.

“He's a selfish bastard like that,” Kol says, nuzzling into his pillow to try and stay awake for her. “I'm sure he's just over compensating for something, what with that hammer.”

Smiling waterily, she lays her head closer to his, close enough to feel the heat of his breath. “Can you hold me, please?”

Closing his eyes as if he could pretend he hadn't heard her, he squeezes her hand. He can hear the fear in her voice, not just of the storm but that he'll say no to her. And he knows he should because he can't trust himself anymore but as always, he's helpless to deny her outright. “Rebekah...”

“Please.” Her eyes are wide with fright but the comfort Kol provides is chasing it away. If only he’d hold her properly, she's sure she'd be safe.

Sighing to himself, he rolls over and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as though it wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. “Better?”

“Mmm.” She snuggles into his shoulder, her nose pressing into sleep warmed skin. She can feel herself shivering into his body and looks up at him sadly.

Like some dam had broken, making it impossible to hold back now that she knew, he found himself naturally leaning closer, holding her tighter, almost kissing her, before he realised what he was doing. “I hate this. How did I ever stop myself from kissing you before?”

Surprised and unsure Rebekah watches him cautiously as she shrugs. “I don't know but I want to kiss you too if that helps.” She itches to close the gap, to press her lips to his but she resists. He isn't quite there yet. Instead, she trails her fingers over his chest temptingly.

Swallowing hard, he resists catching her hand, dragging it away and instead lets her touch, feeling almost like some dangerous creature letting a fragile human pet it for the first time. “You have no idea how much worse that makes it, how much harder to say no...”

“I don't pretend to know everything about love and desire but I do know how I feel.” She watches him carefully, trying to decide how best to convey her feelings.”I think I do.”

Kol presses his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek, barely keeping from kissing her. “And how do you feel?”

Sighing into the kiss, she slides her hands down to stroke over his hip. She may not have much experience with love but that doesn't mean she is oblivious. She's head the girls in the village talk of this. 

“Kol,” she whispers, so quietly it could have been mere breath on the air but she feels him tense in recognition. “I want you.”

He couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips. It was almost like a dream, he'd wanted to hear her say those words for so long, it was all he needed to hear. “Fuck, I want you too, Bekah. I want you so much.”

“Then have me.” She kisses him again, deeper than before, as she slides her hand under his shirt. Her fingers stroke over warm flesh, she expected to feel odd or bad when she did but it was just skin. Pulling back, he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside, letting her touch again before leaning back into her, kissing her passionately.

Slowly, timidly, she strokes over his warm skin and the hard muscle that's been developing as he got older. Pulling back for air, she strokes over his bare skin in awe. “Kol...”

“Bekah...” Kol echoed, her hand burning everywhere it touched, his skin aflame, his whole body on fire as he shifts against her, moving so he falls naturally between her legs, every inch of him pressing into her.

Gasps as he falls into place, feeling him thick and heavy against her, making her yearn for more. Kissing up his neck she whispers into his ear, fearful their family might hear. “My nightdress.”

“Sorry,” Kol whispers back, smoothing it down, stroking the creases from it where he’d touched.

Shaking her head, she lays her hand on Kol's, waiting for him to look up. When she has his gaze, she curls his hand around the hem and together they lift it up. “That's what I meant.” 

Smiling she looks to the side, slightly embarrassed at showing her body to a man for the first time. Kol being her brother just makes it harder.

Swallowing hard, he drinks in all the places he was never supposed to see. The dip of her collarbone, the curve of her breasts, soft nipples hardening under his hesitant touch, her waist pulling in as her hips started to flare outwards, the soft skin of the inside of her thighs, the barest hint of fair hair and flushed pink skin before she shifted her hips beneath him, hiding shyly.

“By gods, you are beautiful,” Kol says breathlessly, fingers trailing lightly over her skin as though touching her properly might make her disappear. “You're so beautiful.”

Ducking her head, she smiles and shrugs modestly, still half hiding beneath him. Shy at the heat of his gaze, never knowing how it would feel trained on her.

“I mean it.” Tilting her head up so that she has to look into his eyes, he kisses her gently. Smiling into the kiss, she reaches up to stroke his cheekbone in awe even as she looks shyly at him.

“I love you,” Kol admits just as shyly, his vulnerability the only way he could bear himself to her the way she was bared to him.

“I love you too, Kol.” Biting her lip, she strokes over his chest. Leaning slowly into her, making sure she still wants this, Kol presses another gentle kiss to her lips. Deepening the kiss when she returns it, he presses closer, his skin against hers, showing her she had no reason to hide.

Inhaling shakily, her mind clouds with lust and worry they'll be caught but not with doubt. Stroking over his chest, above his heart she whispers his name. “I'm ready.”

Swallowing hard, he nods and kisses her gently, his mind reeling. “Are you sure?

“Yes.” Looking over his worried expression, she smiles. “I want my first to be with you, my brother. The person I love the most.” She looks down embarrassed. “I have heard things but I do not know what to do...”

Kol nods, trying to balance the weight of that responsibility with the knowledge that she could fare far worse than him. Affecting a confident smile, he kisses her cheek, starting innocently as he moves down the line of her jaw, under her chin, over her neck, letting all thought of innocence fade away. “What have you heard?”

“Just whispers around the women of the village. That it can be very pleasurable if it's done correctly and with the right partner.” Gasps, hand hovering for a moment before stroking over his back.

“I have heard tales from the women but not enough.” Looks at him with wide, innocent eyes, “I do know where we need to meet.”

“Have you known that pleasure before, without... anyone,” he asks, stopping himself just short of saying _without me_. Focusing his attention on her chest, he kisses gently over her nipples, being careful not to push her too quickly as he glances up at her, watching her expression for the true answer.

Gasping, she pushes her chest up into his touch. The jolt of pleasure a surprise to her. “You mean, self touching?” At his nod she shakes her head. “Never. I listen to others, that is all.” She bites her lip, fingers trembling a little as they slide over warm, smooth skin. She focuses on the bruise he must have gotten yesterday, practicing fighting with their brothers. “I have never touched like that, I wanted to wait.”

Her nipple caught between his teeth, he glances up at her again, his heart rising in his throat. “Do you still want to wait?”

She gasps, back arching. “No. Kol...” Grasping at him tightly, she shakes her head. “I was waiting for the right person. You. I just didn't know.”

Smiling into her skin, he flicks his tongue over her nipple, teeth worrying it lightly, putting every painstakingly detailed fantasy to life. He could lie to her, he could pretend he knew exactly what he was doing and that this wasn’t just as terrifying for him as it was for her but she deserved better. He needed her to know she wasn’t alone. 

“I want you to be my first too,” he starts before blushing, casting his eyes down as if talking to her breasts made it any less embarrassing. “I mean I’ve... by myself but I’ve not... I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Smiling, she lifts his head to look at her. “Really, Kol?” She pulls him to her for a kiss, nuzzling against him happily. “I would love that, I just... I thought you had.”

Her mind spins with the new information. She was sure Kol had had his way with at least one of the women in their village, she saw the way the women watched all her brothers, especially Kol. He was handsome and more approachable than her other brothers. He was charming and pleasant and captivating and would be perfect for any woman.

“I'm sure I could have if I wanted but I didn't want to...” he explains, reading the look on her face as easily as if she'd said the words. He knew how they liked to talk, he even fuelled it sometimes but egotistical as it was, there wasn't a single one of them that was good enough... aside her. “I wanted you.”

Rebekah watches him, not a hint of surprise that he knew what she was thinking at all. Instead she reaches for him and pulls him into a hug, turning his head for a slow, sensual kiss. “Just like I want you. I'm here now.” 

Kol nods understandingly, relaxing into the kiss for a moment, happy in the knowledge that she wanted him too before he pulls back again.

“I want it to be like your friends told you; I want to make it pleasurable for you...” He leans in close to her, whispering in her ear exactly what he intended to do.

Rebekah nods, mouth dry as she squeezes Kol's hand. “I trust you.”

Keeping hold of her hand tight in his, Kol kisses back down over her chest, briefly flicking his tongue over her nipples to get them hard again. When he reaches her navel, he pauses, unable to resist looking down and drinking in the sight of her cunt, flushed pink in anticipation, shining wet and delicious, begging to be tasted, the scent of sex rolling off her already, making his mouth water. 

He swallows hard, head spinning, everything he's ever heard or read about dancing through his thoughts like his mind was a shadow maker, filled with love and lust and the carnal acts of both. Squeezing her hand to regain his focus, he lowered his head, nuzzling against her skin and her coarse golden hair. Pressing gentle kisses to her lips, he slips his fingers between them, stroking over her clit for a moment before spreading her open, smiling at how wet she was inside as he licks up every last drop, needing to taste her.

Gasping, Rebekah tenses for a moment, her body unused to the intensity of the sensations rolling through her body. She whines, her grasp on Kol's hand tightening as he licks her most intimate parts, nothing she'd heard had made her ready for just how strongly she felt it.

“Kol....” Biting her lip, she moves her hips with him. Her heart pounds as she tries to capture each moment.

Stroking over her hip, he squeezes her hand again, trying to soothe her without relenting, knowing however good she felt now, he was capable of making her feel a whole lot more.

Rebekah lays back against Kol's pillow, feeling overwhelmed by everything, her body feels aflame with passion and pleasure. Looking down, she has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out at the sight of Kol between her legs, working her intimate places as if he'd always known.

She watches him work her, the pleasure intensifying when she thought it couldn't any more. Humming happily into her skin, Kol buries his face deeper into her cunt, unable to get enough of her, drunk on her taste and her scent, sucking at her clit as he strokes over her hip encouragingly. Shuddering violently, she claws at Kol, whether due to pleasure, a need to be close or a plea for him to stop, she doesn't know. The next moment her body goes rigid, bowing, as she clenches her teeth to keep back a cry that would wake their family.

Her mind races but her thoughts are momentarily dispersed as she sinks back into the bed, her hips twitching as aftershocks run through her. Pulling back reluctantly, sensing her sensitivity, Kol licks his lip, wanting to savour the taste of her in case he never got this chance again. Even though it was the hardest thing in the world, not to touch her or take her, he made himself crawl back up her body and content himself with watching her as she processes her first climax, how beautiful she looks still caught up in it.

Rebekah keeps her hooded gaze on Kol as she enjoys every delicious aftershock. The ache in her body from where she tensed and the warmth of him beside her. Her gazes drops to his shining lips curiously. Without thinking further, she surges up to kiss the taste of herself from his mouth.

Kol can’t help the small surprised sound that comes from his mouth, muffling it by kissing her deeper, more passionately, desire rising up higher in him as he pulls her closer, his cock flush against her cunt even though he knew he couldn’t take her yet, not without it being painful for her. 

Pulling back breathlessly, he traces his fingers over her lips, red from the force of their kiss. “I need to open you up first, so that it doesn’t hurt.”

Blinking up at him, she looks confused. “How?”

“With my fingers, Bekah,” he explains as he traces them down her body to her clit, stroking over it for a moment before pushing down further, teasing her entrance.

She makes a noise in her throat and closes her eyes embarrassed, even as her hips jump at his touch. She doesn't understand herself anymore, her body is feeling things she'd never felt before, her mind racing with Kol's voice.

“Shh, Rebekah, look at me,” Kol whispers soothingly, tilting her head up so she had to look into his eyes. “Trust me.”

Nodding, she presses into his touch, “I do...” Another earth shattering crash occurs outside and Rebekah whimpers and clings to Kol, breathing frantic for a moment.

“Shh, it's alright...” Pressing his forehead into hers, he pushes her hair back and kisses her lovingly, his thumb stroking gently over her clit to distract her from the raging storm outside.

Her breath stays frantic but now it's for another reason. She tries to ignore the fearsome storm and focus instead on how good Kol is making her feel. Licking her lips she turns her face and whispers in his ear. “At least Thor's rage offers us some protection.” 

Pressing her nose behind his ear, she inhales deeply, his scent calming the thoughts and fear as tempestuous as the weather outside. Biting her lip, her hips move of their own accord, helping drive back the lingering fear.

“And he brought you to my bed,” Kol says quietly, kissing the skin beneath his lips as he used the rocking of her hips to slowly ease his finger inside her.

Body stiffening, she holds onto Kol tightly, pain rolling through her but pleasure follows quickly, taking the edge off. She presses her face to his shoulder and bites the flesh beneath, to hold back her cries.

Tipping her head back, he kisses her deeply to take her mind off the pain, being careful with his finger so not to penetrate her too deeply, leaving her intact in case she changed her mind. “Talk to me, sister.”

Keeping his thumb moving back and forth over her clit, he made her look into his eyes, making it clear she had nothing to be ashamed or scared about while she was with him.

Taking a moment, Rebekah licks her lips and shakes her head. “It just hurts more than I'd have thought. I'm okay; I still want you to do it. I haven't changed my mind about that.”

Keeping her gaze on his, she leans forward to kiss him gently as her hand strokes down over his hip to squeeze his cock shyly. “I promise.”

Moaning happily into her mouth at the touch, he deepens the kiss, trying to get her as worked up as possible to ease the pain, his thumb still dancing over her clit. Pulling back, needing to breath, he turns his attention to her neck, kissing the delicate skin, sucking lightly on the tender points, being careful not to leave any marks on her skin. Moving down over her collarbone, he nuzzles into her breasts, tongue teasing her nipples, getting them hard again so he could close his lips around them and suck, tongue still flicking over the peak, ignoring the throbbing of his own cock in favour of the thundering of her heart.

Moaning, she holds Kol, moving encouragingly as she slowly forgets how scared she is. Besides, she's safe with him; he won't let anything happen to her.

“Can you take another?” Kol asks gently as he presses another kiss to her skin, laying his head on her shoulder.

Rebekah nods, belly flipping in anticipation as she whispers against his ear. “Yes, I think so brother.”

“Hold me tighter if it hurts, I'll make it go away again,” he promises as he pulls back, slowly easing two fingers inside her, watching carefully for the tiniest hint of pain on her face that he would counter with flicks of his thumb over her clit.

She closes her eyes, the better to feel him inside her for a few moments. The pain intensifies but before she can utter a word, he makes pleasure flood through her. Blinking her eyes open, she smiles up at him. “The pain is going now.” Biting at his lower lip she adds, “If I didn't know better I'd accuse you of using magic.”

Smiling, Kol shakes his head. “It's all me, Bekah, no magic.”

Stroking faster over her clit, he moves his fingers inside her, gently scissoring them, smiling when she gets wetter for him and slowly starts to open up beneath him. Rebekah just lies beneath him, feeling each foreign sensation and emotion rushing through her. Her body moves in ways that she would never have thought that it would.

Opening her legs wider for him, she reaches up to grasp Kol's pillow and bites her lip. She feels like it's too much, yet not enough. Her skin feels burning hot and too tight as he touches her. Letting her body lead she rolls her hips, pushing down for more.

Biting his lip, Kol reads the signs in her, knowing she was ready for him. Resettling between her legs, he presses against her, letting her feel his cock hard against her. “Do you want to try taking me now?”

With wide eyes, she nods and licks dry lips. “Yes. Gods brother, please.” Her heart races but she trusts Kol implicitly, knowing he'd never hurt her.

Taking her hand in his, Kol grips his cock, glancing down as he pushes the head gently between her lips to her entrance, easing it gently inside her, squeezing her hand when he breached her, squeezing it tighter when he felt her maidenhead resist him and then give, knowing there was no going back now, her innocence was his. And fuck, the pleasure was unimaginable. All that stopped it from overwhelming him completely was his promise to her that he'd make it good for her. She was so tight, so wet, deliciously burning hot like her whole being was aflame. He could feel every ridge, every dip, the very moment his cock settled in the smooth, welcoming atrium his fingers had left untouched. In that moment he had to still, clutching her hand tight for his own sake now, the pleasure so intense he was certain he'd finish if he even breathed the wrong way. “You feel so good, Bekah, you have no idea how good...”

Holding Kol's hand tightly, she breathes through the pain of his breach. She feels something give in her and then the sheer intensity of having something so big inside her overwhelms her. She shakes beneath him, needing time to adjust to such strangeness.

“I've got you,” Kol reminds her, holding her tight, kissing everywhere he could reach but holding the rest of himself perfectly still. “I love you.”

Rebekah nods, knowing that to be true before speaking. “I love you too.”

Eventually, the pain subsides and she clenches around him experimentally, smiling when she only feels a slight ache and fullness. Looking up at Kol, she moves her hips, breath catching at the feeling deep inside. “I'm ready.”

Stroking back her hair, Kol nods, swallowing hard, trying not to let his own nerves show as he gently pulls back, praying to every god there was that he didn’t finish from that alone and that he could hold out long enough to bring her the pleasure he’d promised her. When he was nearly all the way out, he pushed back inside her again, this time without the resistance he’d met to begin with, a shaking sigh of relief escaping him that he’d managed to take her virginity cleanly, without causing her undue pain. Each slow back and forth became easier, her body accepting him more readily as she stretched around him, the almost unbearable tightness starting to lessen into a smooth glide as he settled into steady rhythm, almost mindless in its simplicity, so unbelievably easy for something that had kept him up all night worrying, even on nights were he wasn’t sleepless from concern over his feelings for her. Lifting his head again, he smiles down at her, realising just what it all meant.

“How do you feel, my love?” he asks, needing to know but scared of the answer, knowing it would all come crashing down if she hurt too much or if she changed her mind, if she realised what he’d selfishly asked her for.

Looking up at him with eyes clouded with lust, Rebekah shakes her head unable to articulate the sheer emotion in her breast. “I... brilliant, brother. I can't express how I feel.” Now that the pain had practically disappeared, all she could feel was pleasure. Of Kol's cock inside her, filling her deeply and touching something inside that made her toes curl.

Licking her lips, she nuzzles into his neck, breath shaking as her pleasure builds. “It's so foreign, so overwhelming.” She bites his shoulder softly, stopping herself from moaning loudly, scared of waking anyone. When the feeling passes, she whispers into his hair, “I love you Kol, so much.”

“I love you too,” Kol says softly, relief flooding through him that it was good for her. Moving faster against her, he lets himself relax, lets himself see the good in her gasps and her stifled cries, in the bites and the scratches down his back, the way she clung to him so tight he thought she might break his bones.

“I used to have the most wicked dreams about this,” Kol confessed, knowing his way with words might bring her closer to her pleasure again. “I would dream of taking you like this or in so many other ways, making you come just for me. Up until now that was the greatest pleasure I'd ever experienced, waking to find my sheets stained with my seed, spilled inside you in my fantasy. And then I'd turn my head and there you'd be, sleeping like Baldr himself had created you out of his light. You were so beautiful; I'd stare for hours some nights, wishing you were mine.”

Rebekah gasps, Kol's words igniting her lust and urging him to move faster. “One day... You must tell me... More.”

Moaning, she clutches him tightly as her body shakes. She bites down on his muscle as her body flails, pleasure whiting out her senses.

Pulling back, it takes all his self-control not to come inside her, knowing he can't risk getting her with child even though his whole being screams at him to join her in her pleasure and mark her in the most intimate way he could. Instead, he pulls out of her, rubbing instead against her mound, spilling his seed over her belly with a choked moan, his throat catching it just in time. He'd come so many times before, by his own hand and in his dreams but it didn't compare to this, the memory of her cunt still around his cock, intensely hot and gloriously wet, clenched tight around him again like when he first breached her. His whole body shaking, his breath stopped in his chest, he finally made it through to the other side, weak kneed and head spinning, feeling a certain kinship to the earth as it was thrashed by the storm.

Breathing heavily, she can barely move but watches Kol avidly. Gods, she wants to see him like that again. Her arms wrap around him tightly, holding him like he held her when she first crawled into his bed, she kisses him chastely. Her mind racing with all they've done and what she has learned. Her cunt still feels full, stretched and she feels _different _.__

__Smiling down at her exhaustedly, he shifts so most of his weight is on the bed, rather than on her, while still being in her embrace. “Does it hurt?”_ _

__She frowns thoughtfully before shaking her head. “Not really. It's more a dull ache now, though I mostly just feel the ghost of you inside me still.”_ _

__Kol can't help himself but smile at that, stroking over her cunt, noticing the blood on the sheets between her legs. There was no pretending they hadn't done what they had now, he'd irrevocably taken her maidenhood._ _

__“Girls bleed their first time...” Clearing his throat, he draws her attention to it, knowing she would see it sooner or later, guilt plaguing his every word. “It’s nothing bad about but means you probably won't bleed on your wedding night now. I'm sorry.”_ _

__Biting her lip, she tries not to worry and shrugs, “I won't be the first bride like that on her wedding night.” She pulls him close again, kissing him sweetly. “Right now I'm more worried about the sheets.”_ _

__Laughing, Kol inclines his head, giving her that one. “We could burn them?”_ _

__“I'm sure mother and father won't find that strange.” Smiling softly, she shakes her head. “I'll have to wash them.”_ _

__“Would you?” Kol asks with the expression of one of their pups begging for a treat. “I would offer to do them myself but they'd find that even stranger than me starting a bonfire with my bedding. I can help now though...”_ _

__Placing one last kiss on her skin, he gets up, bringing his wash bowl over to the bed, pressing a cloth to the worst of it before curling back into her, stroking it over her skin until it was spotless again, rid of his seed. “There, that's not too bad.”_ _

__Getting up again to replace the bowl, he quickly washes himself off, the light sheen of blood on his skin diluted away by the water though he was loathe to clean the scent of her from himself._ _

__“Can you stay with me until morning?” he asks, glancing at her empty bed as he passes it, wishing she could stay with him forever._ _

__“I think so; they know what I'm like during a storm.” Snuggling into him, she inhales his scent, distracting herself from a shattering bang outside. Squirming close, she takes a shaky breath and adds, “In the morning I'll take both our sheets and clean them.” Looking hopefully up at him, she asks, “will you kiss me again?”_ _

__Kol pretends to consider it for a moment before leaning into her, kissing her gently, fingers stroking soothingly over her skin as he inwardly hoped for a nice, long, stormy winter._ _


End file.
